


【龙tory】人人都喜欢坏男人

by sweet63



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63
Summary: 年龄差＆失禁play
Kudos: 8





	【龙tory】人人都喜欢坏男人

李昇炫让权志龙有一种背德感。  
  
李昇炫还是个小孩子，十九岁，才刚上完大一，见到的真正漂亮的小姐姐才刚算有些多。尽管他一再强调自己已经成年了，但他到底还是个毛头小子。眼下还有和室友熬夜打游戏留下的黑眼圈，音色刚刚变完，语调却还幼稚着。而权志龙跟他有十四岁的年差。

但这不是权志龙迟迟不接受他的原因。

李昇炫当初被拜托在他这住的时候才16岁，叛逆但可爱，真实而纯洁，就像一块透明的水晶。权志龙是艺术家，对这样美丽的存在很着迷，他以前也尝试过年轻人——艺术家通常都前卫——他并不是有那方面的癖好，只是喜欢美好的事物。要不是他有洁癖，看人又挑剔，铁定能算得上是滥交。但他不会去尝试李昇炫。

李昇炫是他最好的朋友东永裴的外甥，父母不幸逝世之后跟才东永裴一块住。东永裴有一年去海外工作，把李昇炫托付给他。他渐渐喜欢上李昇炫，喜欢那稚嫩的躯体，软软地在自己怀里散发青春的香气，喜欢那炙热的心，和那诚实、爱追寻刺激的少年气息。

后来李昇炫跟他告白了，他还挺惊讶的。可对最好的朋友家的孩子下手，他还真过不去心里那道坎儿。他拒绝了李昇炫，不那么干脆的那种，因为他也喜欢对方。

他知道李昇炫平时会想象着他自慰，奶声奶气地叫着他的名字呻吟。他喜欢这样可爱的小孩为自己痴迷。他喜欢想象李昇炫陷入情欲之中，眼神迷离地叫他权先生的样子。

他还是开始接触李昇炫了，和以前不一样的接触。他在李昇炫吻自己的时候不躲开，在李昇炫眼神越发热烈的时候回过去一个肯定的笑容。

他最终还是迈过了这道坎。

年龄差距也好，身份关联也罢，李昇炫不在乎什么，而他更是。

他喜欢这种背德感。

-

李昇炫提早回到首尔，却发现舅舅一家人都不在，打电话去问才得知全家出去旅游了。他有些后悔当初想给他们一个惊喜而没有通知他们。

他照常地给权志龙打电话，请求打车到对方那里留宿几天。

其实他有些纠结自己跟权志龙的关系。权志龙从来没说过他们是恋人，但一举一动又像是这样。不过他们做的最出格的事情就只是亲亲嘴巴，不伸舌头的那种，甚至还带着点“我家小孩真可爱”的父爱感。

输入密码进门，李昇炫找了一圈，发现权志龙已经躺在卧室的床上了，捧着一本画册看得很专注。那本画册他叫不出名字来，毕竟他不是学美术的，知道的小众画家屈指可数。

“权先生，你要睡了？”

权志龙应声：“嗯，你快去洗漱。”

“待会儿和你一起睡吧？”他问，欣喜地看到对方点头。

飞快地整理好自己，他钻进被窝，看权志龙合上书本放到一边。

“这就睡了吗？”李昇炫问。

“你才回来，不是很累吗？”权志龙伸手在对方的头顶拍了两下，“早点睡。”

“我不累……”李昇炫顿了顿，“那晚安吻。”

权志龙欣然亲了亲他的鼻尖：“晚安。”

他很不满意，起身勾住正欲离开的权志龙的脖子，一口亲在嘴巴上。见对方有些意外，他问：“权先生到底算我的什么啊？”

权志龙想了想，说：“算是……干爸爸？”

李昇炫脸都红了：“什么？？？”

“开玩笑。”

他气不打一处来，捶对方一把：“好好回答我，你算我的什么？”

权志龙靠近他，笑道：“那我问你，你接受我吗？”

“嗯？”

“接受我作为你的恋人。”

“诶？”

“你看，你上大学一年了，看到形形色色的人。漂亮的或者可爱的学姐、同级生、甚至是学长。你有喜欢的人了吗？”权志龙看着他，温温柔柔地笑，“这一年我没有天天在你身边，你看到了那么多人，你还最喜欢我吗？”

“当然……！但是你为什么……”

“一直没有接受你，是希望这一年你能多看看别人，然后确定你对我的感情是否应该归类于青春期的冲动。”

“因为这个你就这么晾着我啊？！”

权志龙点头：“虽然我有信心你很喜欢我，我的小男友。”

李昇炫总觉得有股憋屈没地方发，又感到幸福和喜悦冲击大脑，他咬了半天牙才开口说话，声音颤抖：“可恶……权先生，太坏了！”

权志龙笑出大白牙，一边说着“对不起”一边吻上李昇炫。嘴唇轻轻触碰，开合，分开又重新贴在一起。

权志龙觉得几个温柔甜蜜的啄吻恰到好处，而他被李昇炫搂住，抱的越来越紧。他好笑地摸摸对方的后脑勺示意可以放开了，而对方仿佛受到鼓励一样把舌头伸出来，舔舔他的嘴。

“……”他愣了一下。

“都说了别把我当成小孩。”李昇炫不满地嘟囔，“干嘛不伸舌头？”

权志龙哭笑不得：“你还真是长大了。”

“妥妥的。”

李昇炫一脸迷之骄傲，可爱得很。权志龙笑着吻他，手扶住他的后脑。他打开牙关任对方的舌入侵，欣然迎接上去。

权志龙吻技了得。唇舌交缠搅动津液，随着色气的水声，李昇炫被吻的头脑发昏，一阵阵酥麻冲向下腹。

他不知怎么地被压在床上，权志龙说：“好了，现在睡觉吧。”

睡觉？！！

李昇炫简直是难以置信，他被亲的欲火焚身，权志龙却像哄小孩一样叫他睡觉？！

“不。”他瞪对方，“你这么吻我还要我睡觉？”

“怎么？”

“我想做。”

权志龙眨眨眼，缓缓地说：“你还小……”

“我已经成年了！成年了！”他火气上头，气得捶床。

“啊，因为看起来还太小……”权志龙笑得明朗，李昇炫气的头疼。

李昇炫想着怎么能让对方对自己刮目相看，抿抿嘴，笑得意味深长：“权先生，你可不能小瞧人啊。”

“没有。”

李昇炫稍后退一些趴在对方双腿间，手放在那还沉睡着的地方。

“昇炫？”

“我要让你知道我是个大人，权先生。”

他把权志龙松松垮垮的睡裤扒下来一截，俯身，嘴唇隔着内裤贴在禁区。他只伸舌头舔了两下，那里便立刻挺立起来。

权志龙笑着说：“好。”

李昇炫用牙齿将内裤拉到一侧，昂扬的家伙弹出来轻轻拍打了一下他的脸，他感觉脸颊瞬间烧起来了。

OK，一时被名为“冲动”的魔鬼俯身了的毛头小子后悔了。

他实际上除了网络之外没接触过口交。实际上他甚至还没有做过，还是个完全靠“棒球”片、漫画和小说来汲取相关知识的处子。

不能被小瞧不能被小瞧……

他心里碎碎念，张口含住眼前精神满满的家伙。

书里是怎么说的？

舌头顺着柱体暴起的青筋滑下去，直到顶端顶到舌根。他吸吮着这根让他相当不舒服的棒子，感到自己的津液疯狂分泌，混着咸腥的腺液从嘴边溢出来。

李昇炫抬起眼睛，发现权志龙竟然在憋笑。

“唔……？”他哼了一声，用眼神询问对方怎么样。

权志龙说：“很烂。”这个角度看过去，李昇炫含着他的性器非常努力地舔吮但有些勉强，皱着眉，眼神湿润，纯洁又色情。他心痒难耐，又补充道，“但是表情很好。”

李昇炫吐出他的东西，有些郁闷地撇了撇嘴：“我觉得我做的挺好的啊。”

权志龙说：“就算是第一次也挺烂的。”看到对方目光闪烁，他兴趣盎然，“我教你。”

“呃？”

李昇炫呆呆地被指挥着脱掉衣服转过身，分开双腿双臂趴在权志龙身上，眼前是权志龙的“武器”，屁股被一双微凉的大手扶着。

“好好学，孩子。”

权志龙的声音从后面传来，让他脸红的像只煮熟的虾子。

先是舌头抵住顶端的小孔拨弄，权志龙唇舌的温度妙不可言。舌头舔过顶端在鬼头下边缘摩擦，李昇炫哪经得起这个，仿佛是一阵细小的电流从尾椎骨窜起，酥麻快感四下扩散，他的眼中立刻蒙上一层水汽。

“哎……权先生……”李昇炫有些慌张。

“别愣着，我在教你。”权志龙声音里含着笑。

青年都是干劲儿十足的，权志龙这像嘲笑他的青涩一般的语气让他暗暗下定决心，一定要让对方肯定自己才行。

不就是开黄腔做黄事嘛，历来老师们都说他脑子脑子聪明学东西快，他相信自己能很快掌握这些事的诀窍。

“我知道了，老师。”他认真地回答。

权志龙不知道对方脑子里都在想什么，不过他欣然接受这个称呼：“乖孩子。”

李昇炫实则有些力不从心。

“想”和“做”是两码事，他知道自己现在一举一动都挺笨拙的。权志龙舌头灵巧地抚弄着他的下身，不时全部吞入，用吞咽时喉咙的蠕动逗弄他。他一开始还能照葫芦画瓢地给权志龙舔，但不久后大腿不停地打颤，手臂连支撑住都很勉强。

“哈啊……唔……”他听到自己的喘息慌乱的像只被天敌蹂躏着的小动物。

“快射了？”权志龙停住了。

李昇炫赶紧点头：“有点。”

“行，你去把润滑拿过来，第二层。”他拍拍李昇炫的屁股，轻轻的两声脆响让李昇炫僵了一下，回头甩一个眼刀。水灵灵亮晶晶的眸子让他心情大好。

接过润滑剂，权志龙让对方躺下，说：“腿抬起来张开。”

李昇炫咬咬嘴唇，不敢肯定是不是按自己想的那样：“怎么做？”

权志龙扶住他的膝盖打开向上推：“手臂勾住腿。”

这个姿势不得不说羞耻炸裂，他虽然想到了，真正做起来羞得浑身冒汗。他把腿张成M字形，目光聚焦于天花板，不敢看权志龙。

凉凉的软膏触到后面，李昇炫下意识的绷紧了屁股，接着便感觉到手指戳着入口。

“放松些。”

这并不容易，突然有异物接近总要下意识排斥的。李昇炫尽自己最大的努力放松，他不是紧张，只是别扭。他还没到阅览BL色情文学的段位，对这种只了解一点点的存在本能地感到别扭。

权志龙的手指和黏糊糊的润滑一起进去，柔软的肠壁好好地包裹着它。权志龙耐心把入口边缘的润滑剂一点点抹进去，同时扩张小小的甬道。

“痛吗？”

李昇炫摇头。

手指在身体里旋转弯曲的动用感觉非常清晰，不疼也没什么快感可言。后穴松软了些，权志龙缓缓进入第二根手指。两根手指足以填满狭窄的空间，李昇炫被这饱胀感吓到了，推了一把权志龙：“要到什么程度啊？”

“三根吧。”

“诶……”

手指交替按压内壁，探寻着那关键一点，直到指尖摸到一块小小的凸起，李昇炫颤抖了一下。权志龙稍稍用力戳了一下那里，果不其然得到一声惊喘。

这下扩张便顺利起来，手指撑开内壁的细微疼痛和不时戳刺那一点的快感交替不断，李昇炫扶不住腿了，难耐的轻晃腰部，性器硬硬地随着动作晃动，不断溢出腺液。时有时无的快乐让他有些着急：“那个……嗯…再……”

对方抬眼看他一眼，忍不住抿嘴笑，第三根手指也慢慢进入。后穴蠕动着缓缓吞下所有，撑涨和疼痛让李昇炫难受地咬住下唇。手指动作非常温柔且耐心，权志龙见他一脸苦相，贴心地握住他的下身抚弄。李昇炫完全受不住龟头被专心揉捻，激荡起来的快感弄得他呼吸凌乱，脚趾也蜷了起来。

腺液流到后面，让抽插越发顺利。后穴已经能好好地容纳三只手指了，权志龙抽出它们，给自己硬的发疼的性器戴上安全套，抵住那个小口。

“权先生……”李昇炫软着声音，眼睛湿漉漉的看着对方。

权志龙俯身吻吻他，笑道：“别怕，小孩子。”

“我才不怕。”他因为那句“小孩子”而不满。

“好好好，不怕。”

权志龙扶着他的腿，腰用力，缓缓推入一点，李昇炫忽然变了脸色，把下唇咬的发白。他赶紧停下进入的动作：“太疼了？”

三根手指和下身的区别还是相当大的。李昇炫虽然不太了解这类似事，但也知道疼痛没关系，不会伤害到他。他点点头，咽咽口水：“但你不用停，全部进来就好。”

权志龙无奈道：“这话你可别说了。”

“怎么了？”

这孩子完全没意识到自己的话有多引人犯罪。

权志龙抽出下身，笑着说：“慢慢来，第一次我可不想让你留下坏印象。”

进入的最初是最难的，权志龙真是温柔至极。他先进去一些，注意着对方任何一个细微的表情，适当地抽出来，下一次进入又多插进去一点儿。几次下来，李昇炫渐渐感觉到一股特别的快感升起。循序渐进地被开拓，他甚至在对方抽出去的那一小会儿感到空虚。他小声喘息，难耐地攥紧床单。

马上就要全部进来了。

有这样的意识，对方的每一次进入都让他想要更多，他被这撩人的入侵弄的浑身绵软。

权志龙还真是忍耐的住，一次次退出来，穴内潮热，已经变得非常柔软了，进进出出碾出粘稠的水声。仅仅靠着后穴的快感，李昇炫就硬的直淌淫水，咕哝着控诉：“权先生……我难受……”

温柔虽好，但不够。李昇炫想要权志龙用力地操自己，他感觉自己的想法很荒唐，但他确实想要。

“嗯？”

“别抽出去了……唔，我是说……”李昇炫抬手环住他的脖子，腿也盘在对方腰上，“可以进入正题了。”

权志龙挑了挑眉。

“我是个成年人，受得住。”初生牛犊不怕虎的精神在李昇炫身上得到很好的体现，他冲权志龙眨眨眼，露出色气的微笑：“老师，教我点厉害的。”

话刚落音，粗硬火热的东西直直地刺进来，用力碾压内壁。他被捅出一阵呻吟，爆裂开的快感让他仰起头。

“Oh my god……！”

身体完全接受这根给它带来巨大快感的肉棒，兴奋得微微打颤，后穴甚至自觉蠕动，明示想要再感受一次。

权志龙笑：“在哪儿学的？”

李昇炫骄傲地回答：“天赋。”

权志龙无奈地亲亲他，动动下身：“让我来打磨一下你这天赋。”

他被蹭的低声喘息，一点也不害羞地回过去一个大大的笑：“请赐教。”

权志龙却又把下身抽了出去。

“权先生？”

“要叫老师。”权志龙显然是被他那两句撩出玩特殊play的兴致，“我们来学骑乘。”

“嗯？”

权志龙躺下说：“骑上来，不知道怎么做吗？”

当然知道，但是出乎意料。李昇炫起身，膝盖分跪在对方身子两边，犹豫道：“第一次就玩儿这个啊……”

“这个不算‘玩’，基础姿势。”权志龙手指在他的大腿上轻轻抚摸，痒痒的，“你会很舒服的，相信老师。”

他忽然有些不爽了：“你还真是阅人无数啊。”

权志龙坦然回答：“没有，不过比你早生的十几年可不是白过的。”

“……好吧。”李昇炫撇撇嘴。他身子前倾，一手按在对方精瘦的腹部，一手伸过去扶住那根硬热抵住自己的后面，稍微往下坐了坐，却感受到相当的阻力。他试着用一点力，这跟权志龙主导时的插入完全不同，顶端抵着小口就是进不去。火热贴着敏感的穴口，李昇炫的努力只是让它在囊袋、会阴和肛门之间蹭来蹭去，他有些急躁，求助地看向权志龙。

权志龙被他这一顿乱蹭弄的也不好受，但他很有耐心，扶着他的腰说：“没事，放轻松用力坐下来。可以进去的。”

李昇炫点点头，尽量张大腿坐下去。顶端进入比较困难，一寸一寸被填满的感觉非常特别，硬热把穴内撑得又麻又胀。

“哈……进来了……”

“很好……”权志龙叹息一声，“完全坐下来。”

他听话地继续向下坐，后穴好好地吃下一整根肉棒，被装得满满当当。敏感至极的内壁被摩擦的快感不断，李昇炫声音颤颤巍巍像是哭泣一般，万分诱人。

“好深……呜……”

权志龙拉起他的手，轻轻舔吻他的手指：“乖孩子，动吧。”

这样进去的非常深，李昇炫腿酸软无力，每次只能吐出来一点点就又进去，频率也不快，但对他来说已经够刺激的了。尤其是权志龙也在低低地喘息，唇边带着一点笑，微微眯着眼看着他，简直是性感的化身。他感觉身体像被放了一把火，雄雄燃烧起羞耻的奇怪念头。

“老师……”他笑着，“嘿……我做的好吧？”

权志龙颇为满意地点头：“八十分吧。”

“哎……只有八十？”

从小就什么事都冲着满分打拼的李昇炫有些不甘心，正想再说些什么，床头柜上亮起一道光，嗡嗡地震动起来。

有人打电话？

李昇炫伸手拿过来，赫然望见“永裴”两个字。

“谁？”权志龙问。

李昇炫紧张得脸色骤变：“舅舅。”

“我操，别接。”对方也有些慌了。

“我知道！”他立刻挂断。

“你挂断干什么！”

李昇炫太慌，没想到这一点，他实则应该放在那儿不管，假装错过电话或者已经睡了，而这下东永裴就知道权志龙肯定还在。

果然电话又打了过来，李昇炫拿着手机手足无措，“怎么办怎么办……”

“接。”权志龙说。

也没办法了，赶紧说两句糊弄过去。

李昇炫狠狠摇头让自己清醒一点，接通。

“刚才手滑了。”李昇炫声音平稳，“怎么了，舅舅？”

“来问问情况，你们俩果然没睡，干什么呢？”东永裴问。

“玩……玩儿呢。”

权志龙没忍住笑出声来，惹来一个白眼。

“玩什么？呃……”李昇炫脑子转的飞快，“打棒球，用VR。”

权志龙赞许地点点头。

李昇炫本来就不怎么会撒谎，尤其现在他屁股里还插着根东西，这根“棒球棍”让他格外心虚，感觉自己下一秒心脏就要爆了。

“在的，在旁边。你跟权先生说吧！”他赶紧把这个烫手山芋塞到权志龙手里。

权志龙说话淡定非常。李昇炫大大地松了口气，放松了一直僵着的身子。

这么一弯腰，权志龙哽了一下，赶紧用嘴型说别乱动。

李昇炫看着他忍耐的样子，忽然有种能摆布对方的感觉，心里痒痒的。他咬住嘴唇，故意抬起屁股让权志龙的东西在里面小幅度抽插了两下。

权志龙毫无防备闷哼一声，他得意地龇了龇牙。

“没事，昇炫撞到我了，VR嘛。”权志龙干脆打开免提，举到他的嘴边，同时狠狠顶了一下。这下轮到李昇炫瞪圆眼睛，他哪能忍住声音，一下子叫了出来。还好他足够聪明，赶紧接着咳嗽。

“得了你们玩儿吧。”东永裴听对面好像很开心的样子，不想多打扰，说“早点睡，挂了吧。”

权志龙应声挂断，把手机扔到一边，扶着李昇炫的腰抽出下身，接着一把把对方按在床上。

“胆子真大啊，小孩。”

权志龙眉梢微挑，笑容危险至极。李昇炫后知后觉才怂了，干笑两声。

“做事不过脑子？谁教给你的？”权志龙分开李昇炫的双腿，扒着他的胯拉过来，直接挺腰插进去。

“啊——！”

痛是有些痛，但那瞬间被蹭过敏感点时涌起的快感盖过，李昇炫一阵恍惚，赶紧认错：“对不起！！”

“这就知道错了？”

深入浅出地碾压关键点，权志龙俯身吻李昇炫，或者说是咬，顺着嘴角、下巴、耳垂、锁骨，慢慢滑下来，白皙的皮肤很轻易地被弄出红痕。他听李昇炫隐忍的呻吟，被咬的太痛了会小声倒吸一口气，很好欺负的样子。

“知道……啊、我错了……”

“做错事要受惩罚，对不对？”

权志龙满意地看李昇炫怯怯地点头，手指按在他挺立的肉粉色乳尖上，稍稍用力揉捏，他闷哼着挺起胸膛，像是把自己献出去似的。

“别忍着，叫出来更舒服。”

“不舒服……疼……”

李昇炫想推开胸口的手，但手腕轻易地被拎着按在头顶。权志龙说：“对于小孩，疼痛教育比较管用。”

唇齿落在乳尖，湿滑的舌头细密的舔弄它。后穴被坚硬的肉棒开凿，火热的东西频率极快。李昇炫的喘息想忍也忍不住，不断从唇间溢出，甜蜜动人。突然乳头被牙齿咬住狠狠拉扯，一瞬间火辣辣的疼痛和凶猛的麻痒涌起，将他逼出眼泪来。

“呜……好疼……”

声音满满的情欲与餍足，眼角眉梢皆是风情。穴内不知是因疼痛还是快感，不断的抽搐收缩着，卖力地吮吸。

权志龙低低地笑：“这么喜欢？”

嗯，喜欢。

权志龙向来开放，坏点子多的是。李昇炫没有受虐倾向，但他爱极了他使坏的样子，那种让人臣服在下又从容万分的样子，他喜欢的不得了。

毕竟人人都喜欢坏男人。

李昇炫没能回答，因为快感让他说不出话来，只能急促地呼吸。他只搁浅的鱼一样张着嘴，挺起身子到达高潮。

权志龙最后用力顶弄几下，随着性器被紧紧绞住的快感射出来。

两人抱在一起歇了一会儿，权志龙亲亲李昇炫的脸，慢慢把下身抽出去。李昇炫还没缓过劲儿来，恍恍惚惚地看着对方摘下安全套扔掉，又从抽屉里拿出一个新的。

“权先生……”

权志龙勾起嘴角，像一只慵懒的狮子，慢悠悠地说：“第一次就能用后面高潮，很棒哦。”

李昇炫真佩服他说话尺度极大，无力地擦擦额上的汗，问：“还要来啊……？”

权志龙一脸理所当然：“那个是惩罚，不算在正餐里。”他握住自己的下身撸动几下，很快又再次硬了起来。

年龄不小，肾倒是好的很。李昇炫有些无言，他一个年轻人都感觉腰酸。

狮子倾身过来，把还软着身子的小猫翻过去，握着他的腰说：“跪起来。”他顺从地抬起腰，用手肘和膝盖支撑身体，随着指引大大打开双腿。

这个角度的臀部形状太美妙，权志龙忍不住用手狠狠揉了一把，手感极佳。李昇炫被捏得脸红脖子粗的，回头发一个眼刀。

两瓣臀肉被扒开，火热的性器贴着穴口蹭，已经被蹂躏的红胀的穴口敏感非常，李昇炫软着腰低喘，再加上脑子里胡思乱想，下身又有了抬头的趋势。

权志龙抵住入口，稍一用力，轻而易举地突破进去。刚经过前列腺高潮，后穴脆弱不堪经不起刺激，这一被进入，深浅里外全都酸痛难忍。李昇炫本能地夹紧臀部，穴口也紧紧地箍住那东西，不想让它在深入。

“好难受…嗯……拔出去……”李昇炫后悔自己接受了第二次，嘴唇颤抖，腿不安分地动来动去想逃走。

权志龙俯身搂住他的腰，嘴贴近耳朵：“乖，忍一下，过一会儿就好了。”他挺胯强行把性器全部挤进紧绷的后穴，缓缓抽插，手握住对方因疼痛而疲软的下身撸动，手指在铃口格外眷恋，细密地按揉。

这下李昇炫快哭了，后面万分难受可前面又快感如潮，折磨的他眼前一阵阵发白，喘息破碎凌乱，“不……呜…别动了……”

权志龙没停下动作，只是轻轻吻李昇炫的背，顺着脊椎吻上去，一路留下淡淡的吻痕，直到嘴唇触到耳垂。他把那块软肉含到嘴里吮吸，用口腔内侧尖尖的牙齿轻咬摩擦，又不时舔吻耳后一小块敏感带，尽力安抚李昇炫。

“忍一下……呼…乖。”

一直被持续欺负的甬道渐渐麻木，李昇炫可算是好受多了，眼泪却啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来，委屈地咬着嘴唇。而麻木过后则是格外奇妙的快感，挺过那最难受的一段时间，一波一波要命的快感疯狂地从小腹汹涌喷薄。李昇炫被那感觉吓得慌张起来，语与伦次。

“等……啊…！什么……”

权志龙知道他是来了感觉，便放心地放开他的下身，扶住他的胯大力操干起来。九浅一深频率很快，每一寸肉壁都被完全地刺激着，李昇炫连支撑身子都做不到，身子趴在床上，手想攥紧床单都使不出力气。明明没到高潮，下体却跳动着一小股一小股地射出白浊，他被快感淹没，意识模糊，嗯嗯啊啊地也不知道自己在说什么，到后来就只剩哭泣声，嘴巴也合不拢，津液从嘴边滴滴答答地流出来。

“哈哈……太棒了……”甬道柔软火热，随着攻击不断的抽搐紧缩，权志龙呼吸也凌乱了。

这简直是另一种煎熬，只是李昇炫完全沉浸在其中。下腹又热又酸胀，他有些害怕地捂住肚子，甚至生出一种要被捅穿的感觉，也许他下一秒就要死在这儿了。他不知哪儿来的力气，糊里糊涂地就晃起屁股，主动迎接肉棒的攻击。臀肉撞在小腹上的同时还有很响亮的水声，咕啾咕啾，他贪婪地吞吃那坚硬火热的东西，小腹一阵阵抽动。

一瞬间的耳鸣，他长大嘴巴无声地喊出来，紧紧的夹住屁股。权志龙快速抽动，最后深深地埋进去射了出来。

让小腹酸胀的液体终于涌出，先是一点精液，再是尿液，这一过程无比漫长，李昇炫根本憋不住，淅沥的水落在床单上的声音让他真想晕过去。

权志龙看着他断断续续地排尿，惊讶地自言无语：“唔……是真的会失禁……”

“哈……？”

“我也忘了是从哪儿看到的了，说是这样做有可能操尿。”

“……”

李昇炫想死。

直到他昏昏沉沉地被抱起来送进浴室，他也没缓过劲儿来，任权志龙摆布清理。

“你怎么能……”他控诉，“我是第一次你就这么对我……”

权志龙回答：“你这么主动，我不想把持。”

“……混蛋。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“……………哼。”

喜欢，毕竟人人都喜欢坏男人。

—END—  



End file.
